


First day

by orphan_account



Series: Everything’s horrible [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Human Zim, Light Angst, Tenn and zim are siblings, bus rides, human tenn, its their fist day of school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s tenn and Zims fist time changing schools, yes their in high school but it doesn’t make it any less scarier
Relationships: None
Series: Everything’s horrible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578988
Kudos: 4





	First day

He stood there waiting for the bus with his older sister, her brown uggs muddy from running in the lawn yesterday. She passed curfew and forgot it rained the day before trying to get home the quickest way possible, completely forgetting about the sidewalk. 

She managed to not get in trouble by their father somehow, by god's grace. But she was very upset that they got muddy since they were a gift she got on Christmas from their mother, who they rarely saw. 

Then he could see the bright yellow bus, pulling in around the corner, driving up slowly. He dreaded every wheal turn it getting closer every second. 

He didn’t know how he would Survive School, this was their first time changing schools, he was very anxious, even though they were in high school. He heard his sister take in deeper breaths, knowing she was just as scared as he was. She least her fingers with him as the bus stopped in front of them.

The doors opened, tenn stepped on first then zim, they walked achingly slow as the overweight bus driver watched them, his dark eyes preditority. Their eyes landed on the empty seat in the first row, behind the bus driver, looking like it was their just for them. They sat down quickly, tenn sat next to the window, her focus to the houses and trees as they passed them not sparing a glance to anything else including zim. She pulled her hand out of his and grasped her own hand letting them rest in her lap. 

Zim looked around the bus, looking at all the other people. He noticed people talking, being loud, while some were quiet. People were sleeping, doing homework, looking at the window, on their phones, playing Video games or hand games. Some threw paper airplanes and balls at each other, pacing vapes around, one guy had his ass pressed to the glass, and another guy had his hand up some girls skirt.

Zim decided that was enough people watching and to look outside the window like his sister was doing.

Zim watched the bus driver watch the kids in the rear view mirror as they made a few more stops. Then there were no more stops on their way to school, just a straight bumpy path. The bus then stopped in front of the school and that god a full bus ride was over with finally.


End file.
